


An Unwanted Advance

by Infinite_Volume



Series: After Disgaea [1]
Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Growth, Huge balls, Large Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Size Kink, balls, cock growth, cum, cum from mouth, expansion, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: After the events of Disgaea 2, Taro decides to live in Rozalin's castle as one of her vassals. Rozalin, however, has bigger plans for her loyal slave.





	1. Prologue

After the fall of Overlord Zenon, many of the demons in the town of Holt returned to their normal forms and lives as humans. Taro and Hanako, however, did not. Unlike the other villagers of Holt, Taro and Hanako were born as demons and completely lacked a human form to return to. Hanako wasn’t bothered by the revelation that she’d never become a human; quite the opposite, she was actually very happy to remain a demon. Hanako never returned to see her human parents, choosing instead to train under Etna as Laharl’s vassal. What better training to become a future demon lord than to work under the famed “Most Powerful Overlord” and his mighty retainer Etna? Taro, on the other hand, tried to live at home with his parents. He stayed with his now-loving mother and father for days, a few weeks, and eventually a whole month. He didn’t feel right at home though. He was still a demon, living in a village familiar to him but at the same time so painfully foreign. After his first month at home, he received a letter from his sister Hanako. Before he was even able to read the entire letter, his eye caught the name on the envelope. Tardo? Really? A whole month without any contact, and Hanako couldn’t keep herself from taunting him with stupid nicknames? Taro wasn’t tremendously surprised by this, but it still stung at Taro’s heart. It took him a minute, but he shook it off and opened the letter:

“Dear Tardo,

How are you doing? I’m doing good! I got some treats from Yukimaru and Fubuki the other day. They were excited about rebuilding their village. By the way… Are Mom and Dad still mad? I guess it’s normal for them to be mad that I did something like this, especially after everyone turned into humans. But, I already made up my mind. I guess it’s like that time you decided you wanted to be Rozy’s servant. Anyway, Tardo, it’s about time for you to go out and find a girlfriend. Tell Adell and Rozy they better get along with each other, too.

Hanako”

“ _Rozy’s servant._ ” This thought stuck with Taro. It was after reading this awkwardly insulting letter that he was finally able to realize that he didn’t have a place in Holt any longer. Taro was, at his core, a demon, and nothing could change that. Zenon’s fall didn’t turn  _him_ into a human, only his parents.

“Sure,” Taro thought. “Mom doesn’t want to sacrifice me anymore, and Dad stopped being mean to me and Mom, but I still feel weird being here…” Taro sat in silence for a good while, staring blankly at the letter in his hand and hardly even thinking. As if his mind just needed some off-time to reboot, he shakes himself back to his senses in a matter of a few minutes. He had finally found a resolution to the question he hadn’t even been consciously searching for the answer to: What did he want to do with the rest of his life? Hanako left to become stronger. She was happy as another overlord’s servant. Maybe Taro could find happiness serving an overlord as well? It was with this realization that Taro resolved to become stronger in order to serve Princess Rozalin, just as he aspired to do during the journey to defeat Zenon. He packed up his things, left his parents a goodbye note, and took off for Rozalin’s castle.


	2. An Unwanted Advance

“P-p-princess?! What are you doing?”

Princess Rozalin had snuck up behind Taro as he walked down the halls of his new home. He had been accepted by Rozalin to stay in her castle as her loyal vassal. How could she ever say no to such an adorable and unquestioning bull-boy?

Her arms gripped Taro’s shoulders tightly, and her left hand began to wander down his side.

“Oh-Ho? What’s the matter? Because you are now my slave, I must make sure you’re healthy enough to serve me.” Rozalin’s hand finally found its way into Taro’s shorts. She shuffled around for a fraction of a second but, to her surprise, it ended up being surprisingly easy for her to find what she was looking for. “Oh my! Taro, this is surprising even for a bull demon!” What she found in his shorts wasn’t even his entire cock, all she could grip with a single hand was just a fraction of his base. Taro could never even hope to hide his turgid, torso-length tool in any practical pants. He needed to hide his cock underneath his shirt, and to obscure the bulge with his cow-print apron.

“P-princess!” Taro repeated, more loudly with a cracked voice, “W-wha-what are you doing?!”

“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing’? Before you can serve me properly, I must administer a thorough physical exam. Overlords such as myself have…needs. Needs that must be addressed frequently. You said you wanted to  _serve me_ , didn’t you?”

Taro didn’t quite understand what Rozalin meant. Her overinsistence on speaking in a matter she thought of as “royal” and “high-class” made it difficult to follow their conversations. Beyond her flowery language, Taro still didn’t understand why Rozalin would touch him this way. Even Taro tried to avoid touching himself like this, as things commonly got messy and quickly out of control. In fact, this was precisely part of the reason he felt out of place in Holt. He was obviously of a different  _potential_  than non-demons. He had been able to keep his demonic desires in check with the support of his parents, but his own needs grew every day…Wait, what was he thinking? Growing desires? He couldn’t let things get out of control. He needed to fix what Rozalin was about to turn into a danger to herself and others. Like Hanako, Taro needed to take assertive, decisive action. He couldn’t cower behind his friends and family forever.

“Princess!” Taro shouted suddenly, “I need to stop it before it gets too big!” Without even giving Rozalin the time to process his outburst, Taro swiftly ripped off her clothes with his sharp horns and inhuman speed.

“Eh?” Rozalin stood totally exposed and completely dumbfounded.

Taro, too, hesitated for a moment after stripping his master. It wasn’t as if he  _hadn’t_  expected to see her totally naked after this maneuver, but Rozalin’s body was much prettier than Taro had imagined it would be. Her skin was flawless, and the blush quickly developing on her face stood out like a bright rose in the middle of a white tundra. Taro’s assault forced Rozalin’s arms to reflexively lift up, leaving her breasts completely exposed. Her heavy chest, stripped of the support offered by her ornate dress, sagged slightly under its own tremendous weight, nipples pointing down at a slight angle. Her abs lacked any significant detail; surprising, considering how much fighting she did only a month ago. Normally impossible to see under the width of her skirt, Rozalin’s hips and butt jutted out a fair bit. Maybe further than Taro’s own mother’s, though he hadn’t ever taken a long enough look to make an accurate comparison; at least, he doesn’t care to admit he’d ever looked at his mother that way. This was where Taro’s gaze stopped wandering down. He had only been examining her for a few awkward seconds, but he felt like he had taken in more information about Rozalin’s body than he had expected to know in his entire lifetime. Overcome with her tremendous beauty, Taro’s heart had already begun to pump faster, delivering more and more blood to his ever-thirsty member. The tip of his penis struck his chin with a soft force. The slight tension Taro felt as his penis bent ever so slightly as it continued to grow against the resistance of his solid jawbone before finally springing free filled him with an indescribable sense of pleasure. This sensation did not help calm him down  _at all_. This unexpected contact made Taro stagger backwards, pulling his attention away from Rozalin’s physique. Rozalin noticed this too, and snapped out of her own daze.

Taro manifested his demonic strength and grabbed Rozalin by her hips. He kept his eyes shut tight and his head turned away from Rozalin’s nipples, with which he was at eye level. After lifting her above his head, he reopened his eyes and looked desperately for a place to lay her down for better leverage. His vision, partially obscured by the glans of his rapidly expanding cock, wandered to the royal throne.

“Aaaah! I don’t have much time! Please forgive me, Princess! I didn’t want to make your throne dirty!” Taro rushed to the throne, effortlessly carrying a helpless Rozalin as if she were made of feathers. When he reached the throne, he roughly tossed Rozalin upside-down on the seat. Taro tore off his own clothes and then began to climb on top of Rozalin.

“W-wait! What are you- _URMF!_ ” Rozalin was cut off mid-sentence by Taro’s massive, head-sized balls, smacking Rozalin square in the face and smothering her. Taro, struggling to find his footing, kept his sack resting on Rozalin’s face for almost a minute. Rozalin couldn’t help but breath in Taro’s intoxicating musk. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, and the combination of oxygen deprivation and Taro’s scent caused her to lose focus again. Barely conscious at all at this point, Rozalin’s mind was empty of all thought but the desire to suffocate in Taro’s plush balls.

Taro eventually found his way on top of a dazed Rozalin. His dick had already grown to exceed his own height, precum dripping slowly from his tip into his hair and streaming down his face. He quickly plunged his meat into Rozalin in a single thrust. Well, most of his dick made it in. It had already gotten so thick and long that Rozalin’s unready box couldn’t even hope to accommodate it. Stretching beyond the limits of any human, Rozalin’s demon lord cunt could only surround about two-thirds of Taro’s gargantuan cock. Taro was able to reach far enough inside Rozalin that she could squeeze her breasts against the hyper-bulge outlining Taro’s penis. This thrust into her body by Taro brought Rozalin back to consciousness.

She could feel her organs being displaced. They all shifted to either side of her body, bisected by Taro’s enormous member. The human body would be completely unable to accommodate an insertion the size of a small child. The demon body wasn’t intentionally built to hold anything of this size either, but the durability of netherworld citizens are nothing to shake a stick at. Demons of all difference races regularly survive being punched through stone, flung around solar systems, being cooked by massive explosions, and all manner of cataclysmic events imaginable. Demon bodies were built to last, but whether or not Rozalin’s  _mind_  would hold out was an entirely different question. As a tradeoff for a demon’s incredible resistance to pain, they are left utterly defenseless against sensations of pleasure. Rozalin managed to utter a few short words before the shock of Taro’s entry wore off.

“W-whoa! How did it get this huge?!” She marveled at his immense size. Rozalin isn’t left able to marvel for long, however. Taro could never be satisfied by a simple insertion; he needed  _more_.

Soon, Taro began thrusting slowly but deeply. As he thrust he began speeding up, quickly reaching a frantic pace. Rozalin’s head fell back as she lost strength in all her muscles. Nearly every muscle in her body had shut down, as if to transfer all of their power to the ones in her pelvic floor. Her vaginal walls gripped on Taro’s shaft tightly like a vice. Her cervix never stood a chance; Taro was already pounding against her uterus, and her uterine tubes were already filling with Taro’s precum. The depths Taro reached at the ends of his thrusts extended almost to Rozalin’s face. Although drowning in pleasure far too great to be fully conscious of it, she blinked every time Taro’s blunt head thrust toward her helpless, wild face. As Rozalin would soon find out, pleasure wouldn’t be the only thing she would find herself drowning in that day.

Minutes pass by, and Taro slowly approached climax. He makes repetitive thrust after repetitive thrust. Taro, too, had become a slave to pleasure, completely unaware of his surroundings. Rozalin only lasted about 8 thrusts before she had begun orgasming wildly. Her quim pulsated rapidly over Taro’s monstrous rod, tightening and loosening its grip in time with his thrusts. Taro was pushing in against a flawless vacuum, and drawing himself out without great struggle. Even with Rozalin’s loosened grip, Taro still pulled her insides out at every pull. The cool breeze of the wide, stone throne room against her protruding walls was heavenly. For what felt like an eternity, but at the same time not nearly long enough, Rozalin orgasmed and quivered against Taro’s body-sized cock. The wet slapping of his tremendous balls against her ass also satisfied a need she’d never realized she had. Her behind turned light pink, spattered with sweat and each other’s lust-filled secretions. The throne was thoroughly soaked, but it was about to experience a torrential flood.

“Princess! I’m sorry!” With that outburst, Taro’s seed spewed out forcefully and in a continuous stream. Rozalin’s belly quickly ballooned out to ridiculous proportions, and Taro’s penis grew as well. An immense amount of blood rushed into the tissues of Taro’s shaft, doubling its length and thickness. His testicles also swelled up far beyond the size they once were. Rozalin’s body readjusted, too; in an effort to contain his cock and his divine fluid, the intensity of her clamping increased twofold. Thus began a seemingly endless feedback loop of growth and grip. Still cumming, he frantically readjusted his and Rozalin’s position to accommodate his new and still-expanding size. Taro eventually settled to sit on the throne, as one normally would when not 6-feet deep in overlord pussy. Rozalin was kept suspended above the ground below the throne by the strength of Taro’s dick alone. If her vision still worked, she would only barely have been able to look over her own boated belly and the distention caused by Taro’s forceful ejaculation. Her legs and feet dangled above the ground, shaking violently and occasionally prodding Taro’s sack. These kicks, again, only intensified Taro’s feelings of pleasure. As Rozalin began to reach her fluid capacity, her cow-boy’s milk began flowing out of her pussy to soil the throne and floor below.

“O-oh no! It won’t go down!” The concerns Taro had since the very beginning turned out to be valid. Even though he was able to orgasm once, he was too late to address his arousal. He needed to continue until he was completely satisfied, and there was no telling when that satisfaction would come. This has only happened to him once before, and he lost consciousness at about this stage. It happened out in the fields on the outskirts of Holt, and Hanako was only able to find him by following the intense stench of cum. She held this incident over his head to keep him submissive, threatening to tell Mom, Dad, the girls he liked if he ever stepped out of line. The present Taro was still conscious, however. Whether he should consider himself lucky for being able to experience such unimaginable pleasure for longer than ever before, or cursed to writhe in a worthless pile for hours, Taro would have to put up with it.

Rozalin had continued to balloon with Taro’s cum while his cock continued to grow and the force and throughput of his orgasm grew in turn. Eventually, the weight of Rozalin’s swollen self couldn’t continue to win the fight against gravity. No matter the thickness of the pillar-sized cock plugging her pussy, she had to slip off. Rozalin fell to the floor, bellybutton spurting cum. How exactly his cum reached such an exit would have been unclear to both of them, had either even still had the mental faculties to even notice such a thing. Taro also fell to the floor under the weight of his own flesh. His then uncapped urethra spewed white paste all over the throne room, splattering against the ceiling and falling back down with the sound of heavy rainfall on a sea of open umbrellas.

Eyes half-open and barely able to move, Taro lined himself back up against Rozalin’s gaping hole. Try as he might, he was completely unable to fit inside Rozalin at this point. In fact, the strength of his stream scooted Rozalin across the well-lubricated floor, further away than he could even reach. He had no chance of standing up and walking over to her to try again. His legs sank so deep into his cushioned sack that he couldn’t even find his footing.

“It doesn’t fit anymore…Now that am I gonna do?! I haven’t even finished half way!!!” Taro cried out in agony, as his dick continued to expand towards the ceiling. Taro fell to his side and writhed helplessly on the once-cold stone floor; it had been warmed to body-temperature by the torrential downpour of sticky goo from his own body. The slamming of his cock against the floor cracked the slab with the force of a truck. His penis burned with an immense heat. It begged to encase itself in another hole, gender and function be damned, but no holes were available. After an amount of time that, to Taro, felt like hours, his consciousness finally faded.


End file.
